


Our First Christmas

by afteriwake



Series: Bones McCoy, Private Investigator [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Conversations, Dating, F/M, Fade to Black, First Christmas, I Love You, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, POV Molly Hooper, Romantic Fluff, Waking Up, early morning conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly wakes up her first Christmas morning after she and McCoy officially start dating to find he's still in bed, and there are things he wants to make sure she knows.





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This fic is an answer to a sentence challenge that **Dreamin** gave me. I decided to put this in one of her series because it's close to Christmas and their first kiss in the series wasn't that long before.

"Don't mind me, just want to remember how beautiful you look in bed this morning."

“You’re just happy we made it to bed,” she said with a laugh, turning to look at him and not bothering to pull the quilt up to cover her chest. In fact, she stretched and watched as Leonard licked his lips slightly. “I mean, we could have ended up on the sofa in the office, but we were good enough to keep our hands mostly to ourselves on the way back to my flat.” She then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his pulse point. “Merry Christmas, Leonard.”

“I think this may have become my favorite holiday,” he murmured, turning so he could gently tilt her head up and kiss her properly, she realized. And she didn’t mind. Since the kiss in the office that had been interrupted by James, there hadn’t been time for anything else. His work on tracking Marcus for the police department took up much of his time, and she had been filling in on quite a lot, doing nearly everything she could for other cases that didn’t require a licensed private investigator. They were working well as a team, but the night before…

Well, apparently there was some Christmas magic in her life after all, along with a Christmas gift of good quality scotch. Though to be quite honest, neither of them had finished their first glass before he kissed her again, and again, and clothes had _almost_ started to come off before her rational side said a bed would be more comfortable. They had both slept on that sofa, she’d pointed out. They knew how small and uncomfortable it could get, and with two?

They’d just barely made it into her flat when they picked up from where they had been in the office, and then, hours later, she realized the bed had been a good choice as she fell asleep in a mess of tangled limbs with Leonard. This was going to change things, she knew...but hopefully for the better. She knew they both needed some better in life.

When he was done snogging the breath out of her he rolled onto his back, pulling her half next to him and half on him, and she rested her head on his chest, smiling as she listened to his heartbeat and felt the few short curly hairs he had on his chest tickle her face. “I’m glad I’m spending Christmas with you.”

“I am too,” he said, pressing a kiss in her hair. “We can spend all of it in bed if you like. Maybe except for a shower or a bath, and then something to eat...or not. I’m game for anything today.”

“And I know you’ll stay as long as you can,” she said, letting her fingers curl in his chest hair a bit.

“Darlin, I’m staying all day. I already sent a text to Jim saying that tonight someone else gets to tail Marcus. You don’t deserve to have me run out on you today of all days.”

She moved her head so she could set her chin on his chest. “I’m just glad we did this. Don’t think I’m not, even though it complicates things.” 

“It does, but if we stick together like the team we are, we’ll be fine.” He ran a hand through her hair, letting it settle so that he was cupping her cheek, and she tilted into it. “I’m going to tell you a million times a day I love you though.”

“And I’ll do the same,” she said giving him a wide smile. “Starting now. I love you, Leonard McCoy. I have for quite some time and...” She turned her head and kissed his pal, “I will continue to for quite some time as well.”

“I love you too, _Margaret_ ,” he said, and she shook her her head but still smiled. “And I'll try and make you happy, from today till we can’t or won’t be together.”

“May that day be a long time off,” she said, getting up more so she could lean over Leonard, her breasts brushing against his chest before she leaned in and kissed him softly, a kiss that quickly became more heated as he rolled her onto her back and her hands began to wander. _May that day be decades off_ she thought to herself before she lost herself to the sensations of being kissed by the only man she truly loved.


End file.
